This invention relates to orthodontic appliances. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an orthodontic appliance and method of making same which has been designed to be reliable, low cost, easy to manufacture, provides controlled debonding characteristics, and does not interfere with the aesthetic appearance of the appliance.
Aesthetically pleasing orthodontic appliances have become quite popular in the marketplace Typically, these orthodontic appliances are made of a substantially clear or translucent ceramic material. Examples of ceramic materials being used are crystalline alumina, glass and zirconium. In order to properly secure these type orthodontic brackets to the teeth, a chemically reactive-type adhesive system is used. While these chemically reactive bonding systems provide very high bond strengths, which is desirable for maintaining brackets securely on the tooth, the high bond strength can present a problem when the orthodontic bracket is to be removed. The high bond strengths, often obtained by these adhesive systems, present the possibility that tooth enamel will be removed during the bracket removal process.
Applicants have invented an improved orthodontic appliance and a method of making the appliance, which controls the debonding force necessary to remove the appliance and thus minimize the possibility of enamel removal, is easy to assembly, low cost to manufacture and still provides an aesthetically pleasing appliance.